nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Power Rangers Dino Thunder (often abbreviated as PRDT and often simply called Dino Thunder) is an American children's television series, an incarnation of the Power Rangers franchise. As with all Power Rangers series, it was adapted from a series from the long running, Japanese Super Sentai franchise, in this case the twenty-seventh, Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger. This was also the name of the Korean dub of Abaranger in South Korea and had a similar/identical logo to the American version as well. Currently, 23 of the 38 episodes are available in various volumes on DVD in Region 1, whereas a complete box set was released in Region 2 in July 2008. The series is notable as it features the return of Jason David Frank to a starring role. This is the second series to have aired prior to Power Rangers Samurai and air on Nicktoons, first being Jungle Fury. It will begin airing on Nicktoons January 6, 2012. Production Due to the mention that Power Rangers solely existed as a comic book in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, many fans believed that series existed in a different universe than that of the original Power Rangers series. (However, Power Rangers in Space had previously mentioned a Ranger-based comic book in its crossover with Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation.) Fans also believed this due to the lack of a Ninja Storm/Wild Force team-up episode, partly due to the actors refusing to come since much of the production crew had been laid off as well as the change in hands of the Power Rangers franchise from Saban to Disney and filming locations from California to New Zealand. Executive producer Douglas Sloan also received heavy criticism for not tying Ninja Storm in with the original universe. To tie up all of the loose Ninja Storm ends, and to try to bring in a larger audience, Sloan brought back Jason David Frank and his original character, the once evil turned hero, green, white, red, and now black ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers through Power Rangers Turbo, Tommy Oliver, a legendary Power Ranger, as a mentor for the new team as well as a fellow Power Ranger. Jason Frank has said that he did the show as a favour for Sloan. Through the episodes "Legacy of Power" (the 500th episode overall), a look back on all of the previous Power Rangers series; "Back in Black", giving Tommy new Power Ranger powers; "Fighting Spirit", seeing Tommy encounter his previous Ranger forms and airing on the eleventh anniversary of Power Rangers no less; and "Thunder Storm", a team-up arc between Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm, all previous series were included in the original Power Rangers universe. Also in the season premiere "Day of the Dino" Mesogog knew of Lothor as he mentioned Reefside would believe he had returned to town, although Blue Bay Harbor was Lothor's target in Ninja Storm. However considering Conner's twin brother attended the Wind Ninja Academy it is possible the two towns are relatively nearby one another, explaining Mesogog's statement. Dino Thunder also was the first Power Rangers series to overtly acknowledge its Super Sentai roots with an episode entitled "Lost and Found in Translation," which featured a Japanese show based on the Power Rangers dubbed in English. In actuality, the footage used in that episode was from episode 10 ("Abare League Bind") of Dino Thunder's source series, Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger, dubbed in a manner similar to the comedic parody dub of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman in the mid-to-late 1980s. Plot summary A soccer player, a computer expert, a singer, an artist, and a teacher with a long history of such situations join forces to become Power Rangers and help save the Earth from the scheming of Mesogog, a dinosauric villain who wishes to eradicate all human life and return Earth to the age of dinosaurs. In this season, Tommy Oliver, of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers Turbo fame, returns as a paleontology professor in Reefside, California. When he is assigned three detention students, Conner, Ethan, and Kira, they end up finding the Dino Gems, paving the way for them to become the Dino Rangers. Conner gains the power of the Tyrannozord (based on the Tyrannosaurus), as well as super-speed; Ethan gains the power of the Tricerazord (based on the Triceratops), as well as the ability to make his skin invulnerable; and Kira gains the power of the Pterazord (based on the Pteranodon), as well as a sonic scream. Tommy (known often as Dr. O) himself joins the team as the Black Dino Ranger, and they are also later joined by Trent Mercer as the White Dino Ranger, with the powers of invisibility and camouflage, respectively. Trent must deal with the inner struggle of good and evil, as Tommy himself once had to do as the evil Green Ranger, due to the fact that he gained his powers from a raw Dino Gem in Mesogog's lab, with the powers originally intended to be Mesogog's. Mesogog is in fact, Trent's adopted father Anton Mercer, who, in a faulty lab experiment, began to mutate into Mesogog. Trent later sides with good and saves his father from the mutation. During the course of the series, the team adds to its arsenal Zords, Cephalozord (based on the Pachycephalosaurus), Dimetrozord (based on the Dimetrodon), Stegozord (based on the Stegosaurus), Parasaurzord (based on the Parasaurolophus), and Ankylozord (based on the Ankylosaurus). The Stegozord later combines with Trent's zord, the Dragozord (based on the Tupuxuara), to form the Dino Stegozord. Tommy pilots the Brachiozord (based on the Brachiosaurus), the carrier for all the other Zords. Conner is also given the power to become the Triassic Ranger, and pilots the Mezodon Rover/Megazord (based on the Styracosaurus), which can combine with the Cephalo, Dimetro, Parasaur and Ankylozords to form the Triceramax Megazord. At the end of the series, the Rangers destroy Mesogog with their raw Dino Gem power, but the gems are burned out in the process. Just before this, they are also forced to sacrifice all the Zords in their last battle with Zeltrax, one of Mesogog's strongest minions. Near the beginning of the series, Tommy is kidnapped by Mesogog. While searching his computer in an attempt to find him, Connor, Kira, and Ethan come across a chronological history of the Power Rangers, going through every season and incarnation except Alien Rangers. The episode, "Legacy of Power," was the 500th episode of Power Rangers, and the history was meant as a celebration of the milestone. Characters Dino Rangers ;Conner McKnight: The Red Dino Ranger; a soccer player and one of Dr. Oliver's students. The power he acquires from the Red Dino Gem is "Tyrano-Speed" which allows him to move at incredible speeds. He later gains the powers of the Triassic Ranger. He was portrayed by James Napier, who played another character back in Ninja Storm name "Eric McKnight". Conner makes an allusion to this when he mentions having a twin brother who attended the Ninja Academy. ;Ethan James: The Blue Dino Ranger; a sarcastic computer expert and one of Dr. Oliver's students. The power he acquires from the Blue Dino Gem is "Dino-Skin", which gives him invulnerability (and the appearance of super-strength). He was portrayed by Kevin Duhaney. ;Kira Ford: The Yellow Dino Ranger; a musician and one of Dr. Oliver's students. The power she acquires from the Yellow Dino Gem is the "Ptera-Scream" which allows her to produce a supersonic screech. She was portrayed by Emma Lahana. ;Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver: The Black Dino Ranger; a professor of paleontology and long-standing Power Ranger (The Original Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Ranger 5 Red and First Red Turbo Ranger). Two years After first returning to action in the Power Rangers Wild Force 10th anniversary episode forever red as Zeo Ranger 5, Red, Tommy returns as a Power Ranger once again. The power he acquires from the Black Dino Gem is invisibility. He was portrayed by Jason David Frank and the rest of the team called him Dr.O. ;Trent Fernandez: The White Dino Ranger; a manga artist and adopted son of Anton Mercer. He accidentally found the White Dino Gem, and the evil energies in it made him a foe of the Dino Rangers until he was freed, and joined their cause. The power he acquires from the White Dino Gem is chameleon camouflage. At the end of the show,Trent goes to art school. He was portrayed by Jeffrey Parazzo. Allies *'Hayley Ziktor': Manager of the Cyberspace Cafe, and technical advisor of the Rangers. She is very intelligent, is an Massachusetts Institute of Technology graduate and is always well informed about her customers. According to various casting sheets, Hayley's last name is "Ziktor" (a reference to Karl Ziktor, also known as Grimlord, a reference to VR Troopers), though it was never mentioned on the show. (Played by Ismay Johnston) How she found out about Tommy's Ranger past is also never explained. She went to college with Tommy. *'Cassidy Agnes Cornell': The local High School reporter and a typical school diva. She was first stuck-up, superficial, and snobby with a strong ambition to be a TV reporter. Once the Dino Rangers appear in Reefside, she begins her quest to uncover their real identities (just like Bulk and Skull in the second season of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers aka (MMPR2)). In the episode "Leader of the Whack", it is revealed that Cassidy's middle name is "Agnes". She started to act more respectfully upon hanging out with Ethan James (the Blue Dino Ranger on the season) (they were talking on an online dating service), who realized she was simply insecure. Towards the end of the season, she finally learns the truth about the Rangers, and even has a tape with proof, but gives it to them out of respect for what they have done, and she ends up going to the prom with Devin. She was played by Katrina Devine, who played one of Lothor's nieces on Ninja Storm. The two characters briefly met in "Thunder Storm, Part 2," with both complimenting the other's looks, but saying they looked better. *'Devin Del Valle': Cassidy's subservient sidekick and cameraman; he has a slight crush on Cassidy but seems very reluctant to do her bidding often. He is also heavily into video games and trading cards, much like Ethan. In the last episode, Devin takes Cassidy to the prom. (Played by Tom Hern) *'Dr. Anton Mercer': Trent's adoptive father and Mesogog's alter ego. He is very business-like and doesn't show his sensitive side, which makes him appear cold-blooded although he has shown to truly care for his adopted son and, in secret, he is desperately struggling to control Mesogog, the evil creature he transforms into. Eventually, he is separated from Mesogog and grows closer to Trent. (Played by Latham Gaines). *'Ninja Storm' *'S.P.D. Power Rangers|Space Patrol Delta B-Squad Power Rangers' Villains * Mesogog: The main villain of the series, who resembles a dinosaur. His alter ego is Anton Mercer, who collaborated with Tommy in creating the Tyrannodrones. He is also the White Dino Ranger's adopted father. Like most Power Rangers villains, he does not take failure lightly. In the final episode, he is destroyed by the Red Dino Ranger with a giant Tyrannosaurus rex of energy thanks to other Rangers. (Played by Latham Gaines) * Principal Randall/Elsa: An evil warrior with a mysterious past. She doubles as Principal Randall, who runs the Rangers' school, Reefside High. She has a small crush on Tommy when he is the Black Ranger as referenced by Zeltrax in many episodes.In the final episode, Mesogog drains her of her evil powers and turns her back into a human. (Played by Miriama Smith) * Terrence "Smitty" Smith/Zeltrax: A black-armored warrior who has it out for the Rangers, and works for Mesogog. He was later discovered to be Terrence Smith (aka Smitty), a former co-worker of Tommy's who was injured in an explosion. In one episode, Zeltrax got his Golden Rod form and used the Triptoids as Foot Soldiers after he broke away from Mesogog. Kira and Dr. Oliver destroyed him in the finale. He dislikes Tommy in particular because before the explosion in the labs Tommy gets the job working for Anton Mercer, over him. (Voiced by James Gaylyn) * White Dino Ranger (clone): When Trent was replicated in "Copy That", this evil clone was made. He shows no trace of human emotion and was created only to destroy the Rangers. He is occasionally weakened because two White Rangers cannot exist at the same time. In the end, Trent destroys him after they attack each other at once. (Voiced by Adam Gardiner) * Tyrannodrones: A cross of Dinosaur DNA and modern technology, these beasts where created by Tommy and Anton many years ago, and later recruited for Mesagog's army. * Triptoids:Footsoldiers who emerged from Ethan's video game, they soon became Zeltrax's minions. Arsenal * Dino Morphers: The Dino Morphers are used by the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Rangers. Each one is powered by a Dino Gem and adorned with a "Dino Plate" modelled after each Ranger's respective creature. To morph, the Rangers simply flip the Dino Plate and call out "Dino Thunder, Power Up!". When Conner transforms into the Triassic Ranger, his Tyranno Plate turns gold. **In an episode "Lost and Found in Translation", the Japanese Dino Rangers' morphers can communicate with their respective users (it is actually from Abaranger). * Brachio Morpher: The Black Dino Ranger's morphing device, powered by the Black Dino Gem. It is activated when Dr. Oliver calls out "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" then inserts and turns a special key. Interestingly enough the design of the Brachio Morpher is similar to the Turbo Morpher which had the primary use of a key as well (and this is presumably another reference to an older Power Rangers series that started Jason David Frank). * Drago Morpher: The White Dino Ranger's morphing device, initially granted to him when the evil White Dino Gem bonded with and corrupted him. Primarily activated with the call of "White Ranger, Dino Power!", although the morphing call has varied at least twice. * Triassic Morpher: Modelled after a Styracosaurus, the Triassic Ranger can use this morpher to summon his Battlizer Armor once he gains the necessary Dino Energy. ** Triassic Battlizer Armor: The Triassic Ranger's Battlized state, which grants him access to powerful shoulder cannons and the flaming Dragon Yo-Yo (made up of two Mezodon-themed hand guards), as well as allowing him to super-stretch his limbs somewhat like Inspector Gadget. Unlike most Rangers, Conner activated his Battlizer Armor with nothing but his own willpower. If the Triassic Ranger were to be counted as a separate Ranger, the Battlizer Armor could be seen as his version of Super Dino Mode. * Thundermax Saber: The Dino Rangers' primary firearm can transform into the Thundermax Saber. * Z-Rex Blaster: A powerful cannon made of the Tyranno Staff, Tricera Shield, and the Ptera Grips. It can be upgraded into the Z-Rex Blaster Super Mode with addition of the Drago Sword and Brachio Staff. According to Super Sentai continuity, the Z-Rex Blaster can Combine with the Thunderstorm Cannon (from Power Rangers Ninja Storm). This combination would more than likely be called the Z-Rex Thunderstorm. ** Tyranno Staff: Red Ranger's personal weapon; capable of launching energy orbs. ** Tricera Shield: Blue Ranger's personal weapon; can fire lasers from its horn projections. ** Ptera Grips: Yellow Ranger's personal weapons; simple dagger-like weapons. ** Brachio Staff: Black Ranger's personal weapon. The Brachio Staff can create a super energy orb to launch at opponents. It can also deliver energy slashes and summon "Wind Strike", "Earth Strike", "Water Strike", and "Fire Strike" attacks. ** Drago Sword: The White Ranger's sword can switch into a "Pen Mode", in which mode it can conjure explosive energy arrows. It is shaped like a quill. * Super Dino Mode: An ability all five Rangers eventually utilize. By drawing energy from their Dino Gems, they go through an almost feral transformation. Their helmets roar, the patterns on their suits transform into spiked armor and their strength increases greatly. Kira is also granted a pair of wings in this state. The White Ranger Clone could also access this ability. * Shield of Triumph: Triassic Ranger's personal weapon. It allows him to travel into the "Triassic Dimension". It also has a sword embedded in it known as the Sword of Triumph, that can slash opponents with energy and shoot grappling energy blasts. * Triassic Ranger: Conner morphs into this secondary Ranger form by using the Shield of Truimph. The Yellow and Blue Rangers generally lend him their power for him to achieve this transformation, but he has been shown to power-up without their aid. It is usually activated after Conner has morphed into the Red Dino Ranger. * Raptor Riders: The result of one of Tommy's experiments, these dinosaurs are each commandeered by the Red, Blue, Yellow and Black Dino Rangers. * Raptor Cycles: Lightning-fast motorcycles piloted by the three main Dino Rangers. They have offensive weaponry. * Dino ATV's: Stylized, heavily-armored All Terrain Vehicles used by the Black and White Rangers. The then-evil White Dino Ranger had once intended to use the ATV's against the Rangers but they managed to stop him. * Hovercraft Cycle: Built specifically for the Blue Dino Ranger, it has flight capabilities. * Triceramax Command Center Truck: The Rangers use this truck, armed with powerful laser blasters, to invade Mesogog's island and storm his fortress. ** Triceramax Command Center was shown on screen but not named. The name "Triceramax Command Center" comes from the toy released by Bandai in the U.S. * Aerial Attack Craft: The aerial warships of Mesogog's army, they are usually piloted by Zeltrax. Episodes External links * * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Power Rangers Morphenomenon * List of Power Rangers episodes List of Power Rangers Morphenomenon Episodes * Power Rangers